


Slay The Dragon

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: HC/ORIGINAL IDEA BY @prinxietys THEY MADE THE HC I WROTE A FIC OFF OF IT! Anxiety wears a dragon onesie one day and Prince must “Slay the dragon”. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Slay The Dragon

Prince wandered into the main area, searching for his lover who had gotten out of bed some time ago. They had been cuddling until Prince had fallen asleep. Anxiety must’ve gone in search of food or something. However, when Prince walked into the living room, he found his boyfriend sat on the couch.

In a onesie.

As if he couldn’t get cuter.

Prince walked close to Anxiety who had his nose buried in a book, only to see it was a dragon onesie. Prince grinned. A dragon hm? He could have some fun with this…

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Anxiety chuckled, setting the book down. Prince approached Anxiety with a wide smile. “What? What are you smiling about?”

“I must slay the dragon!”

“What are you-“ Anxiety was cut off when Prince leaned down and began squeezing up and down Anxiety’s sides. Giggles bubbled out of the darker trait almost immediately. “Prihihihihincey!”

“I can still hear my lover’s voice. This vicious dragon must have gobbled him up! All the more reason to take down the beast!” Prince pretended to be serious, but couldn’t keep the silly, playful grin off his face as he saw Anxiety curl up into a ball in a puddle of giggles. Prince opened up the zipper a bit so he could slip a hand in the onesie to tickle him more, scratching ruthlessly along Anxiety’s tummy.

“PFFTAHAHAHA! NAHAHA! PRIHIHINCEY!” Anxiety began wiggling around, kicking slightly at the feeling. He was lost to his own laughter when Prince swirled a finger around his belly button.

“Cootchie cootchie coo~”

“SHUHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!”

“I seem to be defeating the fearsome dragon!” Prince cheered, adding in another hand to squeeze at Anxiety’s ribs. Prince awed as Anxiety snorted and went bright red.

“NAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE!” Anxiety shrieked as Prince swirled finger around his navel.

“I have found the dragon’s weak spot! Tickle tickle tickle~” Prince cooed.

“IHIHIM NOHOHOHOT AHAHA DRAHAHAGON YOHOHOU MOHOHOHORON!”Anxiety cackled, thrashing and kicking violently.

Prince gasped. “Anxiety is that you?” He paused his tickling hands.

“Yehehehes ihihit’s mehehe, ihihidihihot!”

“My apologies Anxiety. How was i to know that that ferocious beast was actually you?” Prince was grinning as he spoke. As clueless as he was, he was not that dumb. Anxiety grunted at him.

“C’mere you little-“

“AHA! AHAHANXIETY!” Prince fell backwards as Anxiety shoved his hands under Prince’s arms and began scribbling his fingers at the hollows. Anxiety followed him to the floor, continuing to tickle his lover to bits. They knew each other’s tickle spots by heart, and Anxiety, being quite miffed at the sudden tickle attack, had zeroed in on Prince’s worst spot immediately.

“How do you like it, Princey?”

“NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA!” He cackled, thrashing ferociously beneath him.

“That’s what i thought. Tickle tickle tickle~”

“STAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT!”

“Don’t think i will. I was having such a peaceful afternoon until you came in.” Anxiety chuckled, digging in harshly and drilling his thumbs into Prince’s armpits, earning a high-pitched shriek and causing his thrashing to increase tenfold.

“IHIHIHIT TIHIHICKLES TOHOHOHOO MUHUHUCH!”

“That’s sort of the point, Princey.” Anxiety laughed.

“STAHAHAHAPPIHIHIHIT PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“Fine fine, i think you’ve had enough.” Anxiety then rolled off of his boyfriend, letting the trait breathe. Prince panted and giggled who Anxiety sat next to him.

“Apparently i didn’t sufficiently slay the dragon.” Anxiety chuckled, and pulled Prince close to him.

“Oh hush we all know who wins the tickle war.” Anxiety carded a hand through Prince’s hair.

“Do we now?” Prince got back up and crawled towards Anxiety.

“Nohot ahagain!” Anxiety got up and bolted, Prince right behind him.

It was going to be a long morning.


End file.
